


R「假如bjyx拍了天官赐福」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 有点黄 小朋友别看 短 篇幅不长 ooc在我 很尊重原著 只是自己的一点脑洞 别杠
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

R「假如bjyx拍了天官赐福」1

有点黄 小朋友别看 短 篇幅不长 ooc在我

——

《天官赐福》，玄幻耽美，用最简单的话来说，就是一部关于绝美正义收破烂太子，和他的痴汉信徒鬼王一路闯关打怪，终成眷属的感人故事。粉丝量庞大，改编电视剧天生自带关注度，早在开机前就备受瞩目。从选角到制作，无数家粉丝被急着赚kpi的营销号溜了一次又一次，最后官宣那天热搜登顶，平台服务器差点崩溃。

原因无他，最后这部剧敲定的主演是王一博和肖战。

原本没有人敢幻想这两位自《令》之后居然还敢合作耽改，按照一贯的套路，这两年最好是回避对方才好。可不知道这回两位顶流是怎么受刺激了，颇有一种豁出去的味道。

官宣那天，粉丝无疑是疯了。王一博和肖战自家的粉丝不说，cpf疯的最凶。所谓“你滴龟王，沉寂一年，归来依旧猖狂”，听着比中二病还中二病，但确实也没夸张。连管理严格的cp超话里都像过年一样，平常好为人师的某些人帖子当然没落下发，只是被一人一句“啊啊啊”淹了个彻底。

不过这一切都跟剧组进度没太大关系。还是踏踏实实该开机开机，该围读围读，该培训培训。

五月，没有聒噪的蝉鸣和三十度的灼热空气，《天官赐福》正式开机。

作为花城扮演者的王一博因为档期原因，进组是比肖战晚一些的。他真正进组那天热闹得很，天气开始热了，很多人拿着小风扇。绿幕前的肖战吊着威亚，发冠束的一丝不苟，华服被鼓风机吹的仙气飘飘，拍的正是神武大街，太子悦神的戏。

原著里的太子殿下这时候还是位金枝玉叶，颇有些天真意味的太子。祭天游中发生意外，一名小儿从城楼上掉落，太子不顾正在进行的盛典，纵身将那小儿接住。

太子的黄金面具从脸上坠落，露出那张俊美温柔的脸，被接住的人从此记了这张脸八百年。

那小儿正是小时候的花城。

几个月前坐在家里读着原著的王一博看到这里不由地代入了一下小时候的自己和肖战。他们相差六岁，王一博十岁的时候肖战就该是个挺拔的少年了。如果是十岁的自己遇见了十六岁的肖战…

他嘴角抽搐了两下，把这种怎么想怎么诡异的画面逐出了脑海。

这头剧组里，助理见王一博站着直勾勾地盯着肖战，神色被口罩遮住，看不出是喜是怒，好像没有离去的意思，只得叹了口气。

她说：“王老师，我在化妆老师那边等你。”

说完就随他去了。

一身华丽的肖战被人盯着却全然未觉，在脸上面具掉落的一瞬间接住道具襁褓，身姿轻盈，动作利落干净。王一博微微眯起眼睛，看见有一缕乌黑的发尾不安分地蹭着美人的脸颊而过。

很漂亮，但因为“不得体”，这条大约用不了了。

那一头长到及腰的头发使他不可避免地想起了三年前的夏天。比现在热一些，肖战也离他更近一些。那个时候担心的是剧能不能播，偷偷想的是戏最好永远别拍完。在片场，有的是无数次借着角色自以为聪明的试探，你来我往，一句一字都能碰出火花。他借了蓝忘机的便宜，从一开始就跟肖战有了不寻常的亲昵，他知道，肖战知道，后来所有人都知道了。而那些炙热的，或一触即分，或故意贴在一起的亲密接触，仍然鲜活，历历在目。

有些风吹过，注定是要被人记一辈子的。

...王一博收回四散的心绪也收回目光，一句话不说，抬脚离去。

肖战的助理远远地看到了躁郁的老熟人，下意识地想跟王一博打声招呼，但举起手又缩了回去，跟王一博的助理方才一样，不约而同地也是叹了口气。

仙气飘飘的白影缓缓落地，化妆师造型师拿着齿梳和刷具一拥而上。肖战连王一博的影子都没看着。

“肖老师，王老师好像进组了，您要不要休息一下打个招呼去？” 化妆师和组里的大部分工作人员一样，只以为他们俩关系好，不敢确定陈情令时候传得沸沸扬扬的那一段是真是假。

当然更不知道这两位刚掰，肖战甚至已经打包好了大大小小的几个行李箱，从王一博家里搬了出来，暂且将东西送到了工作室去。

“不用，大家辛苦一下抓紧拍吧，拍完就可以去吃饭了。” 肖战温柔地笑笑，仰起脖子喝了两口工作人员递过来的矿泉水，继续拍去了。

助理拿着绿茶的手悻悻地缩了回去。

这天两人并没有对手戏，难免狭路相逢，也只是不尴不尬地打了个招呼就擦肩而过，留身后相熟的两个助理面面相觑，大气不敢出。

谁知道躲的了初一躲不过十五，到了晚上照样得被导演摁在同一张桌子上吃饭，紧挨的位置上喝酒。

副导是个爱喝酒的，被导演拦了拦说明天还要拍戏，今天少喝点，于是作罢，要了几听啤的，都是踩箱喝。拍摄地偏僻，饭馆也都是做的家常菜多些，就这样也点了花花绿绿一桌子。王一博吃饭快，呼噜呼噜一碗米粉下去就饱了，熟练地夹了两只虾就开始剥壳，剥完了顺手丢进了肖战的碟子里。

肖战正吃着菜，看到虾愣了愣，王一博丢完才意识到什么，自己也愣了。

瑞凤眼看向王一博，挑了挑眉，意思是“你这是做什么？”

王一博回望过去，耸耸肩，意思是“习惯了，顺手一剥。”

“我们小王真的是好孩子，还给战战剥虾…啧啧啧，好孩子，好孩子！” 导演眼尖地瞅着了角落里凝滞的氛围，但被敬了一圈已经不胜酒力，全然是醉鬼一个。他笑呵呵地拍了拍肖战消瘦的肩，嘟嚷道，“好孩子，都是好孩子…”

肖战不动神色地把虾吃了，对导演不尴不尬地笑了笑，只觉得脸上发烫。他端起手边的茶水抿了一口，结果导演还不放过他俩，他下一秒就被雷的差点噎死。

导演眉飞色舞地凑到两人之间，自以为低声地问道：“你俩...打算什么时候要小孩儿啊？”

肖战一口茶差点喷出来，咳的惊天地泣鬼神。王一博拍着他的背，面不改色地跟导演说还早，不着急。等肖战咳完之后，王一博递上一张干净的纸巾，犹豫了半天还是开了口：“…你刚喝的是我的茶。”

肖战两眼一黑，差点交代过去。

一顿饭吃的人心情像乘上了过山车，一上一下的，最后好歹是在喧哗中结束了。喝高了的导演被副导驾着送回酒店，王一博和肖战各自跟自己的助理回去，在饭店门口分道扬镳，谁也没提刚才的波折。

肖战回到酒店没在门口遇见王一博，估计对方车开得快，已经到了。一个人回了房间，心情难免复杂。他脑子里不受控制地重复播放着王一博剥的两只虾，导演真心实意为他俩高兴的眼神，还有王一博晦暗不明的眼神。

一个月前他还拿着对方家里的钥匙，肆无忌惮地出入。在两人少有的一个接一个紧密的形成中寻找可以见面的机会，热烈地亲吻，做爱，相拥而眠。

他叹了口气，不再多想。

夜色不知不觉地深了，偏僻的小城镇里天好像总是黑的早一些的。没有忽明忽暗的车灯和鸣笛，安静又空旷。肖战洗完澡心情便已经好了起来，想着今晚可以睡个好觉。他提前翻了翻明天要拍的戏便洗澡准备早早睡下。

这时，房门却措不及防地被敲响。

他有些错愕，皱起了眉头。这么晚了，按理说不该有人来打扰。更别提他浑身上下只裹了一件浴袍，浴室里的热气化成一滴一滴晶莹的水珠淌到脚踝上，实在是不适合见人。

他擦着头发，警惕地从猫眼往外看了一眼，这一眼竟是顿了顿，安心开了门。

王一博：“准备睡了？”

说着，男人装模作样地拿着剧本闪进了他的房间，肖战问王老师大晚上来做什么？小心被看到。王一博穿着酒店的拖鞋，说工作人员不知道他俩的事，“体贴”地安排了挨在一起的两间房。

他说到这里，勾起嘴角意味不明地笑了一声：“方便我来找肖老师对戏了。”

肖战扶额，探头探脑，巡视了一圈无人的走廊便飞快地关了门，说道：“还是明天对吧，今天太晚了，我…唔…！！” 

下一秒肖战就嗯嗯呜呜说不出话来了。王一博随手把剧本放在了橱柜上，搂住他的腰肢开始进行疯狂的侵略。他的手有些不易察觉的发抖，从腰间一路滑到肖战的后脑，攥着他的发尾又揉又扯，弄的肖战有些吃痛。

他被亲的腿软，迷迷糊糊地想，王一博晚上好像没喝酒啊...

“你能不能轻点儿？” 肖战不知不觉已经被他逼到了床尾，只要王一博再进一步他的膝盖弯曲处便会被顶的向前曲起，届时两人将双双栽倒在床上。

“不能。” 王一博说着把他推倒在床上，三两下掀开肖战的浴袍，欺身含住了对方身下那根已然挺立起来的东西。

肖战没料到他会给自己口，爽的浑身一哆嗦，原本还撑着的上半身也无助地栽回了床上，呻吟着， 忘乎所以地搂住对方毛茸茸的后脑，不知道是想把人推开还是让人更深地侍弄。

“呃啊…！！！你别…脏，脏…” 

王一博没搭理他破碎的哭叫声，舌头不是很灵活地往人的马眼里面钻，绕着龟头打着圈，努力回忆着以往肖战给他口交时所用的技巧。他色情地梏住对方修长的腿，不让对方躲，没舔两下就把肖战弄的弃甲曳兵，尖叫着射在了他嘴里。

王一博撤出去的及时，只有下巴上落了几滴淫荡的白浊。他出了汗，更性感，看的肖战眩晕着，在他凑过来接吻的时候勾住了对方的脖子。

王一博说：“给我舔干净。” 

——

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

「假如bjyx拍了天官赐福」2

涉及原著剧透！！慎入！！！！

ooc在我 

-

当同样炙热的性器插入肖战沐浴过后体温略高的身体时，两个人皆是爽的忍不住闷哼出声。两个人本来就聚少离多，更别提刚刚分了手，散伙炮都没打。一个硬的发疼，一个湿的发软，王一博用护手霜随意地揉弄了两下那个小孔就好像会认主似的张了开来，艰难又热烈地吃下了王一博的整根肉棒。肖战久违地感受到了被彻底填满的感觉，刚一开始挨肏就浪叫出声，王一博不得不捂着他的嘴让他小声些，说其他演员也住在这层。

“唔呜…好大…太大了一博，嗯哦！！里面被塞满了…嗯啊…！”

王一博向来受不了他这样红着眼睛，勾着他的腰求欢的模样。

“操，大你还跟我分手？除了我还有人能满足你么，嗯？！”

肖战眯着眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地叫，声音同酒店这张不知道会不会被他俩做散架的床一起晃荡，忽高忽低，整个人几乎要被操飞出去了一样：“呃啊…没有，没有…太深了，不行了啊～！！”

肖战的双腿突然被王一博岔开到最大限度，接着便是猛烈如打桩一般的操干。娇嫩的穴口许久没承受过这样猛烈的鞭挞，当下便从小腹处泛起了一股酸胀感。随着肖战再顾不上会不会被听到的尖叫声和“咕叽咕叽”的水声愈来愈大，他被王一博压在床头生生插到了高潮。

“操…别夹那么紧！”王一博被夹的不再忍耐，快速地猛烈抽插几十下后终于拔了出来，对着肖战的腿根射出了一股股的浓精。他射完之后肖战还半张着嘴，一副被干懵了的模样，惹得他想笑，握住对方的性器撸动了几下，玩弄着，居然把人弄的直接喷了。

“你今天怎么这么多水？”

肖战被搂在怀里，晶莹的水喷了王一博满手。闻言又哆嗦了一下，嘤咛一声不说话。

“宝宝真厉害，真会喷…”

王一博这下挨了打，倒抽了一口气之后变老实了，抱着人安安份份地洗了澡。等他自己洗完澡出来之后，肖战已经睡着了。

他熄了灯，未经允许，颇为无赖地爬上了床。

…第二天肖战是被门外“咚咚咚”的敲门声惊醒的。睡前运动折磨的他体力透支，这一觉睡的是稀里糊涂，不知今夕何夕了。他听见敲门声“噌”地坐了起来，视线下移，先是呆滞地看向了自己腰间缠上来的手，胸口的红印，接着看向了昨晚被拿来充当了润滑的半管子护手霜，可怜巴巴地横尸在地上。

王一博似乎是被惊动了，从背后将他整个人搂住，贴上他的脖子，哼哼唧唧地问道：“大早上的…谁啊…”

肖战大梦初醒一般推开王一博，跳下床，捡起椅子上的浴袍，路过浴室的时候还不忘照照镜子，一系列动作流畅自如，无缝衔接，十秒之后就火急火燎地就开了门。

于是他就看见王一博的助理和自己的助理神情复杂，跟脖子上新添了几个吻痕的他面面相觑。

肖战助理：“……？”

王一博助理：“…哇哦。”

肖战一个头两个大，只能干笑着：“哈哈…哈…你们真早呀…哈哈…”

王一博和肖战一同去了片场，在正式开拍之前，助理瞅准了机会将一脸漠然的王一博拉到了一边。

助理叫李钱，二十七岁不婚主义，新时代独立女性，活着的最大动力就是赚钱。说是助理，实际上干的就是经纪人的活。比王一博年长，跟他合作许久，对他也如亲弟弟般的好。两人私交不错，故而说话也直了些：“怎么回事？”

“什么？” 王一博拿着从肖战助理那儿顺走的小镜子，对着自己照啊照的。一会儿拨弄下额前的碎发，一会儿整一整右眼的黑色眼罩，面不改色地答道。

“还什么！你跟，你跟肖老师啊，你们两个不是——” 李钱本来想说“你们不是刚分手吗？”，谁知还没开口，旁边就凑过来一个面生的男人，看扮相也是个演员，就是不知道演的是哪个角色。

“李姐…” 说是男人，倒不如说来人是个男孩儿。气质柔和，眉眼轮廓深邃但不阴郁。见到王一博和李钱是后辈藏不住的羞涩和腼腆。他小心翼翼地打断了两人的谈话，说自己是贺玄又即黑水的扮演者，叫齐酩。

王一博心下无感，四绝之一的黑水沉舟在原著里是个从铜炉山里厮杀了十二年出来的鬼王，生前遭遇坎坷的不能更坎坷。少年聪慧，但因未给考官送礼而落榜。老婆妹妹全给恶人掳走做妾，被污蔑而锒铛入狱，出来发现亲娘没了…好不容易做生意后有了闲钱能过好日子了，又因为太会赚钱了，遭人嫉恨，生意也没法做了…

死后成了鬼王，冒名顶替地师在上天庭潜伏多年，隐藏身份。生前的恩怨最终了结于黑水鬼蜮，大仇得报，手刃仇人。

…眼前的男孩儿看着像刚从学校毕业出来的，也不知道能不能演好。

“不好意思…打扰前辈了…那个，化妆组的老师喊李姐去一下…”

李钱无法，警告似地瞪了王一博一眼，风风火火地去了。

王一博放下那面宝贝镜子，冲李钱的背影喊道：“李姐再见！”

说完，转过头来冲齐酩点了点头，果断地走了。

王一博的第一场戏是鬼娶亲太子上花轿。他回到片场，一眼就看到了一身新嫁衣，正在被扶上花轿的肖战。他先前只见过对方太子悦神时穿的华服，谢怜的定妆造型也是那身朴素的白色长袍。这时候看到他一身艳红色，腰身被收的极紧，做“新娘”打扮，不免愣了愣神。

肖战脸上偏女象的妆面一点不显违和，更不是女气。相反，他只会让人觉得漂亮。

“来走一遍戏啊——！” 导演天生的大嗓门，不用现代电子扩音设备也能喊得二十米开外那位两百斤的灯光师虎躯一震，大受威慑，宛如室内无风起了惊涛骇浪，地动山摇。

王一博加快步子上前，看到肖战在坐进花轿之前身体僵了僵，皱起眉头揉了揉屁股。

他心情大好，没出息地笑出了声。

“鬼新郎，第二幕第一次，开始！”

花轿最大程度还原了原著，大红绸缎装饰，彩线绣花，龙凤呈祥。此时南风与扶摇皆是离了花轿。周围尸横遍地，树木被风吹动发出沙沙作响的声音，唯有谢怜一人带着红盖头，等候在黑暗中。

忽然间万籁俱寂，风停了。

谢怜本以为会等来邪祟，谁知道来人将花轿的帘子挑起，伸出了一只手。

原著里说：“那手指节明晰。第三指系着一道红线，在修长而苍白的手上，仿佛一缕明艳的缘结。”

肖战视线所及都被盖头染成了鲜红色。他不敢抬起眼睛看王一博，因为他知道这一刻少说都有三个机位在拍他，其中肯定有一个特写镜头能精准捕捉到他的每一个表情。

于是他像剧本里写的那样，安静地在心里犹豫了一会儿，最后鬼使神差地将手交给了对方。

他垂眸，透过盖头下的缝隙瞥见了对方的一身红装。他自花轿下缓缓而下，心跳如雷，只觉得这般缱绻，艳丽的“出嫁”场景，就算是在拍戏也过于荒诞诡谲了。

一时间居然分不清心跳是因为谢怜，还是因为他自己。

接着，像剧本里所写的那样，谢怜佯装被绊倒，意在试探面前这个身份不明的男人。男子反应极快，及时扶住了他。

“咔——！！！”

导演要是没当导演，就凭这老天爷赏饭吃的大嗓门也绝对不愁衣食。

“谢怜——！你要摸他的护腕啊——不是摸——胸——！摸护腕知道吗！再来一次，从下花轿开始，赶紧赶紧化妆灯光动起来啊！！！”

肖战：“…”

王一博嘴边的小括弧分明已经勾起来了，被肖战冷冰冰地瞥了一眼，只好用力压下。

肖战气呼呼地给了王一博一下，懒得理他了。

花城与第三次飞升后的谢怜的重逢很短，短到拍起来也就是弹指之间。拍了两条之后导演喊了咔”，两人站在原地，等着对方金口一开，确认没有任何要补拍的就可以去准备下一场了。肖战进组之后第一次跟王一博拍对手戏，有些说不明道不清的滋味。心中一动，透过盖头，对上了模糊不清的，王一博的眼睛。

他知道王一博也在看自己。

半晌，肖战低头笑了，说：“……王老师。”

王一博隔着化妆助理对他深情回望：“怎么了肖老师？”

肖战一把将他又偷偷摸摸伸到了自己手上的爪子拍开，翻了个白眼，留下一句鄙夷的“咸猪手”，就昂着脑袋走了。

王一博：“……”

为什么是猪呢。

…可能是因为王一博刚进组，导演难得心情舒畅，九点之前就放两位主演走了，留下扶摇和南风，即谢怜调查鬼新郎一事的两个助手，补拍几个武打动作。王一博到底摸不清肖战到底还在不在生气，下午没敢在片场里过份地惹他。顶多偶尔喝他两口绿茶，对着他吹吹小风扇来示好。下了戏也只是乖乖地跟在人后面往保姆车那儿走。

王一博没想到，“跟肖战一起往保姆车走”这种放在以前普通到不能再普通的事，居然会成为他近段时间除了惹肖战生气之外，做的最后悔的事。

——

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

R「假如bjyx拍了天官赐福」3

拍——吻——戏——了！！！（bushi）

——

王一博：“……”

谁能告诉他，片场外为什么会有举着说要“嫁给他”的绿色灯牌的男粉丝啊？！

肖战当然不会说什么。他先是看了看不知道是热红了脸还是羞红了脸的男粉丝，而后又揶揄地看向王一博。

王一博落他一步远的距离，报之以求助的目光，结果对方看热闹不嫌事儿大，浮夸地将人往粉丝那儿一推，笑靥如花，咋咋唬唬地说：“王老师的粉丝诶！王老师快去吧王老师！再见哦明天见！”

王一博：“？”

等他尴尬到嘴角抽搐的听完男粉丝表白，回到保姆车上的时候，肖战却是意外地没有先走，而且还坐在了他这辆保姆车里。拆了假发后两个人的头发都显得有些乱糟糟，但也不太狼狈。肖战舒舒服服翘着二郎腿在刷手机，看得不亦乐乎。

“回来了？”

王一博没料到他在，受宠若惊似得愣了愣，反应过来后立马扑了过去，将人摁在单人座椅上又亲又咬，痒的咯咯发笑，抬起脚就要踢他：

“你是狗吗王一博——下去！”

“不下。” 王一博追着他的唇瓣蹂躏，跟人接吻很快便接出了反应。他的呼吸声和肖战的交错在一起，狭小的空间里根本分不清是谁喘得更厉害。

王一博盯着他的眼：睛“你不问我点什么？”

“我该问什么？” 肖战疑惑。

片刻，他终于明白了对方的意思：“我又不是你，整天乱生气乱吃醋。”

说完还添了把火：“而且我们都分手了啊。”

王一博表情淡淡的，实则气的不轻，故而没接话。他看了眼手表上的时间，突然起身夺过肖战的手机，快速地拨通了对方助理的电话。

“喂！你干嘛王一博…你别瞎闹——”

“喂紫英姐，” 王一博单手捂住肖战的嘴，一个眼神都不给他，四平八稳道，“我跟战哥有点事儿，你让他们晚点再来接我们吧。”

对面应该是答应了，因为王一博回了句：“好，谢谢姐。”

然后把电话挂了。

肖战见他挂了电话，“唔唔”叫了两声便掰开了王一博附在自己嘴上的手，刚欲开口，却又被人捧着脸颊亲了上来。这一吻带着怨气，搜刮着肖战口中的氧气，亲的人连身带骨头都化成了一潭水，什么都懒得管了。只想荡漾地软倒在对方身下，呻吟着索求更多。

“有没有润滑？” 王一博的手已经摸进了肖战的腰，顺着背脊那一道漂亮的浅沟缓缓而下。

被摸的人浑身颤栗着，用气音道：“护手霜…”

王一博便探身把护手霜从一堆湿巾干纸巾防晒喷雾中找了出来， 拿着那管东西，拍了拍肖战的臀侧：“到后面去。”

肖战张嘴喘着气儿，剜了他一眼，也就去了。瑞风眼水光粼粼，盛了一整个盛夏的温山软水，尽数折射进了王一博眼底。

“你别射进来啊。” 

王一博被这句带有警告意味的调情话语勾的难忍，兴奋得心脏砰砰直跳，小腹都收紧了似的。他随口应承了一句什么，而后便让肖战坐到了他的腿上。脱了对方的裤子，磨研着，把黏滑湿润的手指探入了蜜穴。

“呃嗯～啊…”

“放松点儿。” 说完，王一博扣着对方的腰就开始往上顶弄，将对方限制在自己性器上放，能做的动作仅限于扭动和晃动臀部。没一会儿就打湿了交合处，股间的皮肤被蹭的湿漉漉。车内的空间局促，肖战得微微撑着车顶才不至于在颠婆中撞着磕着。但就算这样王一博都没轻易放过他，他叫的越可怜，王一博就顶的越狠，深入浅出，整个车身都在跟着晃动。

这时候但凡有人路过他们的保姆车，都不难猜到里头是一副怎样的景象。

“啊～慢点儿…啊嗯！！别弄进来…别…” 肖战被欺负的弃甲曳兵，双手环过王一博的脖子紧紧攥住了对方身后的座椅靠背。真皮的座椅上于是被糟蹋出了许多带有汗渍的指印和划痕。他意识到对方愈发快速的抽插，提醒对方弄在车上不好处理。

“宝宝…夹死我了...让我弄进去，回酒店再给你扣出来好不好，好不好？” 王一博低声诱哄着，凑得离人粉红的耳廓极近，还深怕不够似的，一边向上顶着，揉着肖战的臀瓣侍弄自己，一边往他耳蜗离吹气。

“呃啊啊啊——！！王一博…不行了嗯——啊！！！”

肖战仰着脖子推搡着，几乎要被触电般的快感折磨的落泪。王一博趁着对方说不出话，默认对方答应了，汩汩精液一滴不落全部被灌进了他的肚子里。肖战被温热的酸胀感惹得又是一阵瑟缩，呻吟着软倒在了王一博肩头。

他迷迷糊糊地想，怎么一进组就又变成这样了，分手了还隔三差五约个炮算什么。

王一博则神清气爽的多，留着他吻他的脖子和鼻尖：“好乖。”

“你不是人王一博。”

“我是。”

“你不是。”

肖战别无他法，在王一博的哄骗之下真的一路夹着屁股回了酒店。路过大堂的时候，他心里没底气，想要走快两步却又不敢，生怕身后裤子湿了自己都不知道，满脸的不自在，表情精彩。

“没事儿，什么都看不出来。” 王一博替他摁了电梯。

“要是能看出来的话你就完了。”

王一博理亏，不敢惹他，乖乖跟在人屁股后面上了楼。等回了屋帮人把屁股里的东西扣出来了，王一博也就被肖战赶回自己房间里了。

临走之前，王一博不死心地扒着门问道：“我真的不能跟你睡吗？”

肖战冷笑一声，一脚揣在人屁股上：“没听过分手了还睡一张床的，滚滚滚！”

门“砰”地被关上，王一博气呼呼地回了房，很晚才睡着。

肖战却是难得睡了个好觉，相比之下，第二天大早上在剧组里拿着保温杯喝热水的王一博就显得愈发可怜了。一脸哀怨，知道的人看得出是在喝水，不知道的以为他前夜跑出去吹山风吹生病了，手上拿的该是中药姜汤。

否则脸色干嘛这么差，一脸苦大仇深，保温杯又没惹他。

“肖老师。” 王一博看着造型朴素，三两下就被妆造老师倒腾好的肖战，阴阳怪气地道，“昨天一个人睡，睡得还好吗？”

化妆师虎躯一震，手抖到了太平洋，棕色的眼影一路漂移似的从肖战的眼尾勇闯天涯，最后停顿在了鬓角。

“不好意思不好意思，不用管我…” 化妆师尴尬地拿出皮面的三角海绵蛋开始修修补补，表面上化的认真，实际上耳朵竖得比谁都高。

肖战白了一眼王一博，碍于外人在场，话也不能说明白，只好龇牙咧嘴地低声警告：“你死定了。” 

“怎么了？怎么了肖老师，我只是关心肖老师啊，我就是想知道肖老师睡得好不好我有错吗？我作为，作为肖老师的好搭档，我关心——”

“闭嘴吧王一博！！！”

在王一博呶呶不休的魔音之中，他们终于要开拍了。

剧组进度很快，已然拍完了一大半两人重逢后的镜头。今天整个剧组的侧重点都放在了双玄的感情线上，花城和谢怜大部分时候都站在看客的角色。

是师无渡天劫一遭，众人为搭救被卷入的渔民，误入黑水鬼蜮。任何船只行入这片海域入水即沉，花怜二人被巨浪卷入，待谢怜醒来时，花城依旧处于昏迷。

而为了唤醒花城，原著里的谢怜是给花城渡了气的。

开拍前，导演特地来找肖战谈过这个问题。

“战战，来来来。” 导演正是上次喝高了问他们什么时候要孩子的那位高人。他同两位主演熟悉得很，不用顾前顾后的，直截了当地就问，“渡气的戏，你经纪人...你那边怎么想的？”

肖战对导演很尊敬：“我这边都可以的，看剧组的需要。”

“那行，反正也不用真的亲上去。剧嘛，你懂的，不能过分了。” 导演拍了拍他的肩，扭头中气十足地冲全组人喊了一声“准备开拍了！”，说完刚欲离去，反倒被肖战喊住了。

“怎么了？”

肖战犹豫着开口：“那个，王一博那边…”

“哦，那小子啊，你还不知道他吗？” 导演挤眉弄眼，一脸你们那点事我可什么都明白的样子，说，“他想拍这场戏不知道想了多久！之前还问我，说为什么借法力不亲嘴儿了，为什么要改掉…我真是...我看他就是巴不得我这戏过不了审！”

导演骂骂咧咧地走了，而肖战则羞愧地在心里骂自己多嘴问这么一句干嘛，干笑着跟在人后面去走戏了。

也是，拍阿令的时候王一博也从来没管过这些。

可是那个时候他们寂寂无名，可以有一往无前的洒脱和不在意。

如今却是不同了。

导演：“花怜出鬼海，我们先来走一次戏啊！开始！！！”

在海中沉浮许久的谢怜睁开眼睛，手已经被泡的起皱。他试图起身，感觉到腰部一硌。扭头一看，是花城的手臂。

三郎一直搂着他，未曾松开。

谢怜起身，花城一直没醒。这时候的谢怜难免焦虑，容易胡思乱想。

“三郎？三郎？”

推他唤他都不应，聪明人也关心则乱。谢怜脑子里生出了许多猜测，例如对方是否被水里的东西伤了？可检查一番，又无伤口。他仔细思考了一番，确信花城不会溺水，可若是化成了十七八岁少年形态的花城呢？

他把头贴到了对方胸口，居然真的听到了心跳声。

肖战做出一副出神的模样，喃喃道：“三郎，你别是跟我开玩笑啊…”

情急之下，他咬咬牙，自言自语似地说了一句“得罪了…”。而后俯身靠近尚在昏迷中的男人，缓缓将头低了下去…

与此同时，王一博一如花城在原著里所做的那样，不早不晚睁开了眼。

“咔——！！！”

导演喊了“咔”，但肖战没动，整个人僵在了原地。原因无他，是王一博临时变卦，又或是蓄谋已久，竟然微微将头抬起，在众目睽睽之下，从肖战那儿偷来了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

双唇一触即分，肖战只来得及感受对方柔软的唇瓣从自己嘴角擦过，快得像一阵风刮过。

风过无痕，却在人的心里刮起了一场燎原大火。

他知道这是在走戏，剧组里大约没人注意到他们角落里的这点暧昧不明，可是他整张脸还是红成了火烧云。

反观始作俑者，偷完那个吻之后又躺回了地上，笑盈盈地望着他，挑了挑眉。

...肖战要疯了。

——

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修罗场

4

/

“对我来说，风光无限的是你，跌落尘埃的也是你。重点是‘你’，而不是‘怎样’的你。” 

——— 谢怜《天官赐福》

——

肖战还是第一次在众目睽睽之下被偷亲，吓得心脏快要跳到嗓子眼儿。他咬着后槽牙瞪向王一博，说：“你疯了你。”

王一博哼哼两声，落在肖战眼里就是只得意忘形的小猪。

肖战骂了他一句，在导演的催促声中接着走戏了。

这一镜拍完已经是正午，导演让他们这组先休息，可以吃午饭了。两人也不挑食，接过盒饭蹲在剧组一角。王一博刚把肖战的那副一次性筷子掰开，就见黑水的扮演者齐酩红着脸，被风师拉着一起围了过来。两人后面还跟着个师无渡，礼貌地问能不能坐一起吃，肖战当然应允。

于是双玄花怜加一个孤苦伶仃师无渡，热热闹闹地围在一起聊开了。

齐酩还是王一博印象里那副腼腆的模样，只是不知为何，今天他对肖战倒是比对自己热络得多。

“呀，今天的盒饭里有茄子啊，” 齐酩意有所指，望向刚拿回自己筷子的肖战，“我记得肖老师不吃茄子的吧？”

肖战似乎是没想到他会提这茬，只当是自己挑食的毛病已经出名到大家全都知道的程度，被说的有些不好意思：“啊…以前是不吃的，现在还可以啦其实……”

“他不吃，” 王一博死盯着面色泛红的小男孩儿，说，“我爱吃。”

说完，把肖战手里的盒饭一把拿过来，吭哧吭哧将里面的茄子全部倒进了自己碗里。

然后把肉全给了肖战。

肖战：“……哎。”

齐酩：“？”

众人：“…哦哟。”

王一博把饭盒还给肖战，无视了众人额间的汗，自然地说：“吃吧。”

他见对面几个演员或是兴奋或是被震撼到的样子盯着他，满脸不解，状似不经意地问：“你们不吃么？”

风师水师大梦初醒，尬笑道：“吃吃吃吃…”

然后抱着碗就开始往嘴里扒拉饭。

王一博看着几人宛若饿了三天三夜的吃相，满意了。

那边齐酩被他一系列行云流水的动作震慑了片刻，随即立刻明白，自己这是遇到了对手。小男孩儿咬咬牙，不由地较真儿了起来，鼓起勇气对肖战说：“肖老师……”

“诶诶，别叫我肖老师啦，” 肖战摆摆手，温温柔柔地说，“这样叫显得我好老哦，叫我肖战就行啦——”

王一博：“哼。”

肖战听见自己身旁传来的冷哼，回头去看王一博。见对方神色自然，还在吃茄子，以为自己听错了，刚欲再度开口，又听见对方不高不低的一句：“老牛吃嫩草。”

肖战：“……”

齐酩：“？！”

风水二师：“咳咳咳咳咳——！！！”

这顿盒饭在一阵阵奇异的气氛下结束了。风师见识了王一博伸手接肖战嘴里的鸡骨头，和王一博无意间亮出的自己的手机背景上肖战的嘟嘟嘴，磕的醉生梦死，表情精彩，很难不令人怀疑他某个微博号是不是个双人超话十一级的王八，且签名叫“并肩于雪山之巅”那种。而水师是个百分百直得不能更直的直男，难免在心里嘀咕一句：“这就是重国男同讯连的威力吗？！真可怕啊！！！”

于是众人嘻嘻闹闹，抛开各种暗流涌动，争风吃醋，大跌眼镜之外，乍一看竟然还算和谐。等双玄组和师无渡的演员被导演叫去讲戏了，肖战才有机会好好打量开屏的王一博。

气跑了情敌，看上去没生气，没吃醋，不需要哄。

反常，太反常了。

分明就在不久之前，这人还因为自己拿了《天官赐福》的本子而跟自己生气。那次肖战跟他说分手也是因为这个——小男孩儿的爱炙热滚烫，给了他就是给了，同样的，他也将肖战的爱分毫不漏地圈入自己的领地。他眼睛里容不得任何人来觊觎自己的东西，哪怕是妄想都不行。

肖战爱他，乐意哄他，也每次都能把他哄好。可是小打小闹是调情，过了，人就有心无力了。

他搂着王一博的脖子轻声说拍戏只是拍戏，拍什么戏都一样，王一博没必要不高兴。

结果王一博当时是怎么说的呢？

王一博看着他，眼神晦暗不明。他说：“肖战，你记得我们是怎么在一起的吧？”

肖战的手缓缓松开，退后半步，不说话了。

他当然记得。

他记得那个夏天每一次模糊的心悸和月色下的动情，清晰得历历在目，甚于任何人，乃至自诩甚于王一博。他确实是先作为魏无羡爱上的蓝忘机，可是后来他爱上王一博，和王一博演的角色没有半点干系。

王一博知道，他明明知道。

他知道的话又凭什么时隔数年再来怀疑自己，就好像那年每一次的纠结，怀疑和眼眶通红地低语都化作屏障重新回到了他们之间，付诸东海，前功尽弃。

那晚他就收拾行李搬到了工作室。第二天来上班的员工看到了他沙发上的坚果，后知后觉地意识到了问题的严重性。

后来他就听说，王一博接了这个本子，要亲自来演花城。

“王老师这次不闹了？” 午后的风带着令人喘不过气的热意，跟拍陈情令时如出一辙。肖战从助理那里抢了个小风扇，站在嘈杂的片场却好像最寂静的角落，歪着头，看向不说话的王一博。

“不闹了，肖战。” 王一博乖乖接过对方手里的小风扇，举在肖战面前替他吹着，认真地说，“以后也不跟你闹了，我保证。”

肖战垂在身侧的手腕被对方轻轻捏住，错愕地张了张嘴，竟是没能第一时间回话。

“喂！！！花城谢怜——！！！都别玩儿了，准备拍了！！都过来走戏！！！”

这一嗓子来得及时，肖战像猛地回了神似的，扭头望向噪音来源——导演拿着大喇叭呶呶不休，活有他们不过去就不放下手里凶器的架势。王一博见了，匆匆对肖战说：“今天回去我来找你。”

肖战习惯性地去整理鬓角的头发，应了一声好，语气是自己都未曾察觉的轻松。他拿回自己的小风扇，他们的手便松开了。

这一天过得很快，但仍能感觉到夏天的夜来的究竟有多迟。两人拍了一下午，还剩下在鬼海的最后一场夜戏。是花怜二人被困黑水岛，因玄鬼的水域内除死人棺椁外皆是入海即沉，无法，只能铸一棺材出去的剧情。

原著里写到：谢怜想起，棺材，这里到处都是树木，死者，眼前便是。

两人入戏很快。肖战的表情是些许的凝重，说不清是什么情绪。

花城此刻还是少年模样，故而王一博没有带眼罩。肖战看着眼含笑意的人，听见对方以轻松的语气说：“我躺进去不就行了？”

虽然对方是笑着的，但他心口还是微微一酸。

那是他的心在酸，也是谢怜的心在酸。

片刻，待两人打完棺材，谢怜已经是饥肠辘辘。一个肖战抓鱼的镜头拍完，道具组已经拿来了烤鸡架好。编剧站在旁边说原著里该是烤野兔，但是这偏僻地界啥也没有。

“没办法了，拿鸡凑合凑合吧，反正也不给特写。”

肖战应允，从水里出来整理了一下头发便湿漉漉地坐回了王一博身边。他从工作人员手里接过烤鸡大腿，温柔地道了声谢。因为浸水而贴在身上的白色长袍，一点都不香喷喷的道具食物，令肖战一下子就想起了阿令里的寒潭洞，冷泉，还有那条烤鱼。

那鱼半生不熟，但偏偏他和江橙那个演员须得表现得像是吃的很香。

王一博也拿过一只鸡腿，而后叉开腿坐回了石墩上。他也想起了什么似得，笑了。

导演吼道：“开始——！”

王一博听令，先一步开始啃，啃完一口就囫囵咽了。趁着拍远景的闲暇，他小声对肖战报告说：“太子殿下，吃吧，熟了。”

肖战不敢笑得太明显，只勾了勾唇角，同样小声地说了句知道了。他直了直身子，咬一口那鸡，表现出一副被惊艳到的样子，夸赞道：“三郎手艺很好。”

花城笑道：“是吗？那可谢谢哥哥夸奖了。”

谢怜道：“是的。无论是做木工还是做食物，我没见过比你更好的。那位金枝玉叶的贵人，真是几世修来的福缘啊。”

半晌，花城淡声道：“我能遇上他，才是我几世修来的。”

谢怜出神，仿佛啃得更专心致志了，不知道在想什么。好一会儿，才发现花城在叫他：“哥哥，哥哥。”

他猛地抬头：“什么？”

花城递了一方帕子过来，他这才发现，方才啃兔啃得用力过猛，半边脸上全都是油。花城道：“哥哥想是饿得狠了，别急。”

谢怜微怔片刻，还是没忍住，道：“三郎，那位贵人，究竟是怎样的人物？你怎会追不上？”

“说来不怕哥哥笑话。我不敢。”

“你有什么不敢的？你可是绝境鬼王，血雨探花。”

花城哈哈笑道：“什么狗屁鬼王，我要真这么厉害，早几百年就不会给人吊起来打还什么都做不了了，哈哈哈哈……”

谢怜道：“诶，话不能这么说，人人不都是这么练过来的嘛……”

“他见过我最狼狈不堪的样子。”

“那我很羡慕啊。”

听他这么说，花城望了过来。谢怜温声道：“我也有段日子过得不顺心，那时候就常想，如果有人见到我这样在烂泥地里打滚、爬都爬不起来的模样，还能爱着我就好了。但我也不知道会不会有这样的人，我也不敢给别人看。

“不过，既然是三郎向往之人，我想，即便见过你最狼狈不堪的样子，也不会说，啊，这人也不怎么样嘛，这种话。”

肖战一字一句地说着这段全剧最重要的台词之一，同原著一字不差，分毫未改。他说完等了等，凝神，温柔但坚定地说：“对我来说，风光无限的是你，跌落尘埃的也是你。重点是‘你’，而不是‘怎样’的你。”

王一博看着他，内心有如骤雨降临，狂风乱做，草木皆兵。他透过花城的眼睛毫不掩饰深情，指节微动，在心里悄声回答着：重点是你，肖战。

你永远不会跌落尘埃。

你永远是你，永远。

——

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> weibo@十米九万李


End file.
